


Bienvenue dans la famille

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Scène manquante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Première rencontre entre Lazard et Rufus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bienvenue dans la famille

Une tasse de café en main, Lazard salue le groupe de SOLDATs qui croise sa route.

N'ayant toutefois pris la tête de leur Département que depuis quelques semaines, leurs visages lui sont à peine familiers et il ne peut mettre de nom sur aucun d'entre eux.

Réajustant sa cravate d'une main, il pénètre dans son bureau; s'arrête à son seuil comme il découvre qu'il a un visiteur.

— Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

L'adolescent est assis sur son bureau et, bien que surpris à fouiller dans ses affaires, celui-ci ne se donne même pas la peine de s'en montrer gêné. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux aussi bleus que les siens, il est vêtu de blanc et a sur ses lèvres un sourire à la courbe maligne.

— Non, je t'attendais, répond-il en reposant le stylo qu'il a en main là où il l'a trouvé.

Puis il se remet sur pied et Lazard peut voir comme une sorte de gros chien noir émerger de derrière le meuble. Des oreilles en pointes, qui rappelleraient presque des cornes, et des yeux blancs qui lui font froid dans le dos. Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que l'animal se met à le fixer.

L'adolescent l'imite, semble le détailler des pieds à la tête, avant d'ajouter :

— La ressemblance est plutôt frappante. Pas étonnant que le vieux n'ait pas pu se défiler…

En réponse, Lazard fronce les sourcils. Il connaît l'identité de son visiteur, bien sûr – il ne pense de toute façon pas qu'il y ait grand monde à la Shinra qui ne soit pas capable de reconnaître Rufus Shinra –, mais c'est la première fois que tous deux ont l'occasion de se rencontrer. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout la façon dont celui-ci l'observer. Oui, il y a comme une note de mépris amusé au fond de ses yeux et, quand il ouvre à nouveau la bouche, son ton est tout aussi déplaisant :

— Je ne pensais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, mais le vieux t'a tellement pistonné dernièrement que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne mettre les choses au clair. Parce que ça m'embêterait, vois-tu, que tu te fasses de fausses idées…

Le gros chien s'est à présent approché de Rufus, qui lui caresse distraitement la tête.

— Des idées à quel sujet ? questionne sèchement Lazard.

— À propos de la présidence. Profite des avantages que notre père veut bien te donner, amuse-toi avec son argent si ça te fait plaisir, mais celui qui sera un jour à la tête de cette compagnie : c'est moi.

L'expression de Lazard s'assombrit davantage. Marchant en direction de son bureau, il vient y déposer sa tasse. Et, parce que cette conversation commence à l'agacer, il prend le risque de se montrer familier :

— Il me semble que ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Rufus.

Car peu importe que sa mère ne soit pas la femme légitime du président, ou qu'il ait grandi au sein des taudis, il n'en reste pas moins lui aussi son fils. Son fils aîné, qui plus est. Il a donc tout autant le droit de prétendre à la présidence que ce gamin insolent.

Sa familiarité soudaine ne semble toutefois pas déranger Rufus, qui répond calmement :

— Cette compagnie est mon héritage et je ne laisserai personne lui mettre la main dessus. Quant à toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. J'espère donc que tu l'es suffisamment pour saisir que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de te l'utiliser pour essayer de me barrer la route.

— Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ?

En réponse, Rufus se contente de lui faire un sourire pour le moins éloquent.

— Je vais te laisser, à présent… je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ton travail. (Puis à l'intention de son chien, qui continue de fixer Lazard comme s'il n'attendait qu'un geste malheureux de sa part pour lui sauter à la gorge, il ajoute :) Dark Nation !

Docile, l'animal lui emboîte aussitôt le pas. Et alors qu'ils vont pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, Rufus se retourne pour lancer :

— Au fait ! Félicitation pour ta promotion. Je suis certain que tu feras du bon travail, ici.

Lazard ne lui répond pas. Les mâchoires crispées, ce n'est qu'une fois le pas de Rufus devenu inaudible qu'il marmonne :

— Et bienvenue dans la famille, bien sûr.

Avant de porter son café à ses lèvres, qui se révèle aussi amer que les sentiments qui sont à présent les siens.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai d'autres projets pour ces deux-là, bien sûr, il faut juste que je trouve le temps de les écrire. x,) C'est en tout cas la première fois que je mets en scène Lazard et mes souvenirs de Crisis Core étant un peu lointains (Il faut vraiment que j'y rejoue), j'espère être parvenu à respecter un minimum sa personnalité.


End file.
